Troubles In Paradises
by TateThePowerpuffFan
Summary: The Powerpuffs & Rowdyruffs are now married, and each couple has their own special plans for the honeymoons. Unfortunately, the plans don't exactly go as expected, and each couple is challenged to fix the issues and work out their still existing differences in the ultimate test of commitment!
1. Blues' Retreat

**Disclaimer by Blossom: Tate, the author, does not own the Powerpuff Girls or anything else that you've probably heard of that is presented in this story. He watches the show all the time, but that doesn't make him the creator. It belongs to Craig McCracken. Thanks for reading (except for the fact that you probably skipped my enticing speech and are scanning for the actual story, anyways).**

* * *

**Troubles In Paradises**

**10:30 PM**

**On a Friday**

**Townsville, CA**

**Chapter 1: Blues' Retreat**

**Bubbles' POV**

**_Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!_ **I couldn't believe it, I just could not! It's finally time, it's finally the time! Okay, wait. Let me explain something. I'm Bubbles Jojo, I'm twenty-six years old, and tomorrow is going to be one of the greatest days of my life. I've been married to my longtime boyfriend, Boomer Jojo, for several minutes now, and our honeymoon is scheduled for tomorrow. There will only ever be a handful of moments that will be more cherishable than this for both of us (one of which is what's bound to happen between us tomorrow night, if you know what I mean). We swiftly retreated back to his house after cake to discuss our plans in private.

"Are you anxious for our little trip, honey?" My husband asked joyfully.

"You know I've always wanted to see Japan, Boomer."

"You know I've always wanted to see all of you. It'll be a win-win honeymoon!" He chuckled. "I already have the tickets. We're gonna be flying into Tokyo International, and our plane leaves at six, tomorrow. Think you could be up and at 'em, by then?"

"I'd be surprised if I got **_any_** sleep tonight! I just can't take the excitement!"

"I know something that requires a lot of energy that could help us both fall asleep," he seductively and boldly stated, pulling me to him and lightly squeezing my heinie through my wedding gown. I blushed and gently pushed him away.

"We promised to wait for the honeymoon, honey. You know that," I smiled and arched an eyebrow at him. He simply stood there with the bold look on his face.

"Yes, I know, but the urge is almost overbearing. Just know that I will **_wreck_** you, tomorrow. You don't have to hide your bags of sugar from me, is all I'll tell you."

"Can't we talk about how you'll demolish me, tomorrow? I'm rather tired from our big day."

"Oh **_believe_** me, I will cover it all in very... **_explicit_**, details... Now, come on. Let's get some shut-eye." He jumped onto his bed and lifted up one of the sheets for me to crawl in with him. I snuggled up and briefly made out with him a smidgen before rolling over and closing my eyes. "I love you, Bubbles," Boomer told me, wrapping his arm around me.

"I love you too, Boomer," I whispered back. I lightly smiled and closed my eyes.

* * *

**I've decided that as a thank you to all of you for your overwhelming support, it's_ your _call, as the readers and viewers, to choose Buttercup's and Butch's honeymoon location! I have a poll set up on my profile, but it will most likely only be open for this following week, or until I post my new chapter that will feature the greens, so _vote, vote, vote!_**


	2. Limousine Greens

**Chapter 2: Limousine Greens  
**

**_Several hours before Bubbles' & Boomer's wedding..._**

**Buttercup's POV**

Well, I must admit it; Butch had come a long way from when we were kids, to when we were teenagers, to when we got engaged a while back. Now, we were finally getting married. I don't care as to how tough I seemed in the past, because I had a soft spot for my husband, who was indeed brutish, but also insanely caring, and I knew that our lives would change the moment the pastor uttered the phrase "_I pronounce this couple husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride_."

There was such a collision and melding of my hot lips embracing his cold ones that we both literally saw steam rise up from between us, and a tiny spark popped. The spectators stood up and roared in approval, including my sisters and his brothers. After I tossed the bouquet (which our dear friend Robin caught), I snuggled back up with Butch, making out something fierce. Afterwards, he fed me some cake, we posed for some pictures, and then he snatched me up, sprinted outside, and sprang into the open side door of the awaiting limousine. It was there that we reviewed our honeymoon plot and plans.

"Buttercup, your fragrance is making me wanna tear you out of that dress and just maul your bare beauty," Butch whispered, devilishly.

"Ooh, you sound particularly kinky, baby," I replied, shooting him a lusty glare. "Just know that tomorrow, you can go open season on me." I growled like a cougar.

"Damn! Seven hours into our marriage, and my libido has _**breached**_ the atmosphere! I mean, I'm already sweatin', honey. I'm not sure what force is holding me back, but it's the only thing keeping me from going wild, right now!"

"Perhaps it's the fact that you love me enough to keep it in your pants for the honeymoon?"

"Maybe, but it's driving me nuts! It looks like you're wearing a tear-away gown, and it really makes me want to rip it off of you, like it's some kind of calling!" He paused in the middle of his sexy sex rant. "Call of the _**wild**_, maybe?"

"Listen, Butch. Although I'm saving the ball game for tomorrow night, you can hit as many singles as you wan-" he immediately seized me and pulled me in for a gigantic smooch. He even wrapped his arm around my thigh; all the bonus stuff, you know. He pulled away for a gasp of air and looked towards the front of the limo.

"Hey, keep your eyes on the road, buddy!" He laughed and joked at the driver, who was smirking in the front seat and glaring at us in the rear-view. "Get your own wife!"

"I got my own wife, but she ain't half as beautiful as yours! _**Hahaheh!**_" He maniacally laughed. "Congrats to you both, by the way!"

"Thank you, kind gentleman. It's truly nice of you to be an escort... and it must be a real honor to be _**our**_ escort!"

"That it is, Mr. Jojo, that it is. How's matrimony been treating you so far, Buttercup... I mean, Mrs. Jojo?"

"So far, so good, Terry," I grinned, then slipping Butch a little shoulder, making him whimper. "But I have a feeling it's going to get even better, very soon."

"Ah yes, the honeymoon. That's the best part... well, it was the highlight of my marriage."

"Okay, Terry. I think you're having unpleasant thoughts, again. Deep breaths in and out, just like we practiced."

"Wait, you two know each other?" I asked in surprise. Butch shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, I personally hired him. We've been buddies for a pretty long time, haven't we, Terry?" We looked up front to see him wiping tears from his face and breathing heavily.

"He's not lying, Buttercup... unlike some woman I happen to know," he wheezed. "Heartless bitch."

"Excuse me, Terry?"

"Oh, sorry Buttercup. Was that out loud?"

"Yes, a little bit."

"Terry, Terry! Chill down," Butch repeatedly snapped his fingers. "Snap out of it, man. Remember, you're driving us home!" Terry was sobbing into his hand, not even looking at the road.

"Butch, is he okay to drive?"

"Oh yeah, honey. He just has these episodes from time to time. He's just somewhat emotionally fragile. However, it doesn't usually happen while he's driving. Usually, he's just like this when we're out drinking together with the bud-_**oooooooooooooh** **no.**_ Hey, Terry? Buddy? You can just pull over and let us out, here."

"Oh, you guys are gonna leave me too, huh?" He sobbed. " Sounds like someone I know... well here. Just get out and call me later!"

"Okay, okay. I'll be sure to call you for a ride if I need one again, okay?"

"You sound like my ex, you _**liar! Just leave! Git, git!**_" He pulled over to dump us out.

"You know Terry, maybe you should probably get out and hail a cab, yourself, buddy."

"Oh, you think you can just boss me around now, huh? Just like that pushy little _**slut** _thought?" He tilted back and dumped a load of tequila all over his face, not one drop getting into his mouth. "_**I'll be fine! Peachy and creamy! Enjoy your fuckin' night!**_" After Butch stepped out onto the sidewalk with me, Terry stomped on the gas and peeled out down the road. We turned and stared at each other in shock and amazement.

"_**That**_ took a really dark turn!" I told my new husband.

"Trust me when I say that he usually isn't _**that**_ bad. Look, my house isn't that far away. We could just hoof it the rest of the way."

"My feet are killing me, baby. That's one of the reasons that I set the limo ride up. I knew they would feel like this!"

"Man, I wish we still had our powers... I can carry you home."

"That's like three miles from here. Would you really do that for me?"

"Buttercup, you mean more than anything in the world to me! I have no problem carrying you for a few miles. Plus, it's romantic as shit!"

"I agree!" I cheered. He lifted me up off the ground and held me in a kiss. He then began to start walking down the street.


	3. Saturday Night Fever

**Chapter 3: Saturday Night Fever**

**_The day before Buttercup's and Bubbles' weddings..._**

**Blossom's POV**

Brick was intoxicated with happiness. He stood there in a tuxedo under the gazebo tilting back and forth with a football field-sized smile and a face with half a dozen of my lipstick's "footprints" having dazzled all across his features. After we were allowed our first kiss by the priest, I attacked him, and there was no holding me back. The only being that could've possibly held me from mauling my husband in a romantic way was God himself, but he must have decided to let me have my moment. Afterwards, I tossed the bouquet (consisting entirely of cherry blossoms, by the way) and our dear friend Mary caught them, literally punting Princess out of her way, who had shown up uninvited.

After some dancing to a Police cover band and a wedding cake fight started by Butch and Buttercup (I know, shocking isn't it? Last people I would expect, too.), Brick and I agreed that we both needed a reservation for some "private fun togetherness time," or as everyone else called it: a "honeymoon."

I'm almost certain that my sisters didn't say this, but several years ago we decided as couples that we should have our powers taken from us, for we always desired to experience the ways of the world just as every other human does. However, the Professor and Mojo Jojo still have the Chemical X stored away, if for any reason we may need them again, but after seven and a half years, we began to wonder if we would ever even need that stuff again...

Anywhoozies, Brick and I rendezvous'd back at his house after the ceremony to do a recap over all of our immediate plans as a married couple regarding the honeymoon. He carried me out of his car, kicked open his front door, and lay me down on his soft, squishy sofa in the living room. He closed and locked the door, and walked over and sat right on down by my side. We smiled at each other as we scooted closer in towards the middle. His eyes went from ruby to fire red, and I could feel his heartbeat thump without even touching him.

"Okay Brick. I've been thinking a lot about all of this planning stuff. As a married couple, I feel the first thing we should do is-"

"Get naked," he playfully interrupted, lightly tugging at my dress. I brushed his hand away.

"Yeah, no honey... that's for tomorrow. Now, are you certain that you have the Honolulu tickets and boarding passes?"

"Yeah, I got em. Everything that we need, I've already got covered," he spoke frantically while fiddling with a lock of my hair. "Now, how's about that expired celibacy vow?"

"I appreciate your libido, sweetie, but please listen to me. We're waiting until we're in Hawaii, and believe it when I say it's difficult for even**_ me_** to hold back, too! I want this so bad, Brick, but I think that we should wait until we're actually **_alone-_**alone, and away from everyone else. Only then do I feel we can get our first love on!"

"Fine, I'll wait until Saturday, but just know that I'm doing this because you planned all of this so elaborately. Plus, you're being teased right alongside me, so now I don't feel as bad." He wasn't wrong. I never thought that I would be my own tease, but that's exactly what was becoming of me... but you know what? I enjoyed it. It was of a rather naughty sensation that burrowed into my mind. "Do I still have the rights to your mouth and chest?"

"To my mouth, yes."

"C'mon... you know you want it, Blossom. I can read you like Braille..." He snaked his hand up under my gown and stroked my thigh, "and I like what I'm reading, right now. You can't fool me, honey. I'm a bad, mad man." He snickered.

"I know, I know," I giggled, "you can't deviate a deviant." Wink.

"Or can you?" He leaned in really close to my face.

"We'll find out together, Saturday night," I uttered in a seductive manner. He sucked air through his clenched teeth before licking me up the side of my neck, sparking our fiercest make-out rough housing session, yet. First, it was simply contained to the couch, with the usual lip nibbling and the tongue and whatnot, but soon, it grew like a fire in a wheat field, and in the heat of it all, we went mobile around the entire house.

We wrassled (romantic wrestling) from dusk till' dawn (actually it was more like three hours, but whose counting? Maybe God, but who else?) before finally throwing in the towel... literally, we threw in the towel. At some point in our physical escapade, we ended up taking a forty-minute long hot shower together (I guess you could say that it was rather... "steamy?), and we soaped each other down, rinsed each other off (that was my favorite part) and toweled each other down (my second favorite part), all without breaking away from each other. Magical, isn't it?

We slipped into our night clothes and bounced into Brick's billowy King-sized bed. "Come here, honey pie," he whispered as he wrapped his hands around my hips and pulled me in next to him. We sat there, heads pressed into the soft memory foam pillows, facing each other, gazing into one another's eyes. The digital clock over his shoulder read 12:04 AM. He curled up with me and soothingly whispered, "Yes, I'll still love you in the morning, and even the eternity after that," before finishing the night off with a soft peck on my lips and falling asleep, completely exhausted from the past several hours of activity. "Sweet dreams," he muttered in his final moment of consciousness for the night.

"You too, baby," I whispered, snuggling up even closer with him. I opened and clenched my hand, watching moonlight from the window shimmer off of my ring, and continued to observe its beauty for some time before finally dozing off, myself. It was rather easy to do so, despite the enhanced amounts of excitement that we both had for Saturday (our flight was tomorrow). It was going to be the greatest day of our lives (perhaps apart from the birth of any future kids, but I'll think of that when the time actually arrives).

Brick must be a priest or something, because he had blessed me with the sweetest dreams I had ever dreamt in my life (but he was truly my dream come true).

* * *

**I really hope you people are enjoying this story so far. By the way, because I'm such a nice author, I've decided that as a thank you to all of you for your overwhelming support, it's_ your _call, as the readers and viewers, to choose Buttercup's and Butch's honeymoon location! I will have a poll set up on my profile, but it will most likely only be open for this following week, or until I post my new chapter that will feature the greens, so _vote, vote, vote!_ It's your calling as the fans!**

**Thank all of you so much for reading my stories and sending me feedback. PM me! -Tate**


	4. Flight Of The Bubble-bee

**Chapter 4: Flight Of The Bubble-bee**

**Bubbles' POV**

It was early in the morning when we left the house with what little luggage we were taking (hint hint, I didn't pack much clothing). It wasn't the first time that I had been outside of the United States, but it was definitely my first time ever going to Japan. Boomer on the other hand has never set foot on foreign soil, so I began to think that perhaps he wanted this trip even more than I did, simply for the experience.

We drove to the airport, secured our bags, and boarded our plane. It was still super early in the morning, so Boomer and I were still somewhat tired, but we were "playful tired..." at least I **_thought_** that I was playful tired. It became quite apparent that I was actually just "exhausted," but it was the psychological aspect of the honeymoon that kept me going for a while longer.

After finding a seat with an excellent view, we rested against each other and just softly stroked each other. Boomer asked the stewardess for a pillow and a blanket, taking my comfort into consideration. He was already prioritizing my sense of security and soothe before his own being.

"I thought you'd want the window seat," he told me.

"No, no baby. I know that this is a very special trip for you. I'll let **_you_** enjoy the view."

"Are you sure? I know how you're more comfortable while flying if you're able to see what we're flying over."

"You can have this one. I'll be fine, in fact, I'll be **_asleep_**." As I took the aisle seat, I experienced a sudden unleashing of tiredness which wracked my entire being, making me collapse back into sleep mode almost instantaneously. The only thing keeping me awake was Boomer's vibrant excitement level. His face was pressed to the glass of the window in admiration of all the equipment (he always had a thing for aviation). As he turned back for air, he noticed how I was becoming sleepier and sleepier, so he took his blanket and pillow (softly giving it a good fluff), then handed them to me. I smiled gently as I dozed off. Eyes closed, I felt him give me a kiss on the forehead.

**Boomer's POV**

Man, I should consider applying for a job that allows me to travel more frequently! However, if I did such a thing, it would mean spending less time at home with Bubbles and our kids, and that's just something that I can't put myself through. I'd sacrifice anything in the world to be with her, because I love and care for her too much. When I made that vow in the chapel, it wasn't just a mixture of sounds and words; it meant that I would stay true to my wife, and the Big Man Upstairs witnessed it all. Bubbles, my new partner-in-crime, my purpose, my everlasting light, the love of my life and beyond, was all I needed to be the happiest man in the world.

We sat at the gate and rolled out onto the taxiway after being idle for about fifteen minutes. By the time the plane had taken off, Bubbles was already out, and once she's in sleep mode, it's borderline impossible to have her snap back into consciousness. She slept through the safety precautions and didn't even flinch at the trademark roar of the engines as we barreled down the runway.

During the liftoff, the force of the velocity change went straight to my stomach, which then slammed directly onto my huevos. Any amount of tiredness that I was feeling instantly vanished as the feeling of heaving a boulder into my lap shot a shocking jolt of discomfort up through my being and directly into the pleasure-seeking part of my brain. I can tell you firsthand that it wasn't something that I consider a very pleasant feeling. As I clasped my groin and moaned through my lips in pain, I had a spontaneous premonition: I would become sterile if I were to fly more often. The thought sent shivers down my spine, and I began to panic. With my eyes darting all over the cabin, I happened to catch a glimpse of Bubbles smiling in her sleep. I gently wiggled her.

"Bubbles, honey?" I asked in a whisper. Her eyes remained sealed but her eyebrow arched, indicating her receptiveness. "I'm concerned for the sake of our future children."

"Oh, don't worry about it. You'll get used to it, the more you fly around."

"Easy for you to whisper; you're not the one with the supersensitive naughty bits. It's really hard to manage these things, and I don't know if most girls think that's true or not!" My whisper was kicked up a notch louder. She remained asleep, eyes still closed, smile plastered onto her face.

"Well, I **_do_** have a tummy, but I don't complain about it. Listen, since I know you haven't been experienced, I'm going to suggest two things for you to do rather than complain about your balls; either ooh and aah at the beautiful clouds out the window, or snuggle up with your wife, because either way, you're in for a **_long_** flight."

"Well, **_obviously_** I'm gonna wanna stare at the clouds. That sounds so much better than snuggling with you," I joked, hoping that she caught the sarcasm. Thank God she did. She lifted her blanket up and let it flutter down onto me. "Man, this thing sure is cozy! No wonder you fell asleep so fast!"

"I like to think of it as preparation," she mumbled.

"Preparation for what?"

"The jetlag."

"Oh, right... I forgot that was a thing... Ah, to hell with it," I shrugged and collapsed into slumber, our heads resting against each other.

* * *

**Alright, I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter and the story so far. The poll for the greens' honeymoon location is still open, with Bahamas in the lead (go team Australia/Oceania!) Please write reviews on how you think of the story, and PM me on thoughts as to what the couples should do when they reach their destinations (aside from what almost everyone does on the honeymoon night, if you know what I mean). Thank you guys for supporting this story!**


	5. Going Overboard (A Love Story)

**Well, you guys had the power, you guys harnessed the power into votes, and you guys took that power that you had harnessed into votes and actually made a choice in my little poll. As much as I wanted Australia to reign over the ballot, most of you guys chose the Bahamas as the lucky hotspot for our favorite aggressive couple, Buttercup and Butch. Thank you all to the 16 unique people who voted, and to everyone else who read the notifications but did not vote... shame on you (just (barely) kidding). Enjoy, review, and PM me! You guys have worked and waited for this!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Going Overboard (A Love Story)**

**Butch's POV**

Insisting that she should've had the window seat like the gentleman I've become, I let Buttercup walk down the (plane) aisle with me to the emergency exit seat, which was her favorite spot on the entire craft. Initially, she was extremely worked up and excited about going somewhere as tropical and isolated as the Bahamas, but due to her becoming hyper about it so early, she overdosed on joy and collapsed into a deep, deep snooze about thirty minutes in. At least she slumped over onto me, which sent a surge of comfort through my body. My arm just naturally, instinctively, almost willingly with a pinch of intentionality, whisked over her shoulder, drawing us even closer, and it remained there for the rest of the flight... five hours and thirteen minutes, to be exact.

**3:45 PM**

**On a Saturday**

**Bahamas**

Rumbly landing, it was. As the tires squealed like a pasture of hogs down the runway, I looked down at Buttercup's pretty face nestled in my chest. I kissed her lightly on the forehead, and her eyes began to twitch and slowly unravel, revealing her beautiful eyes that were of their own literal limelight. I brushed some of her short hair out of the way in preparation of my speaking. "We're here, Buttercup," I soothed into her ear. "Get ready for an adventure." I leaned in even closer to nuzzle my stubble against her cheek.

Several hours later, after claiming our bags, checking into our suite, walking around and exploring, and having lengthy, lovely conversations, we topped it all off with an exquisite dinner (abundant in many of the most powerful aphrodisiacs in the culinary empire) while cruising along the coast on a private boat ride.

The salty air whooshing over my baby caused her air to flutter like a butterfly's wings. She was looking damn sexy, which made me tremble in delight, because it made me wonder as to how I was able to catch such a girl in my web. Buttercup was the perfect woman on the outside, but she was infinitely more beautiful on the inside. I smiled at the thought and glanced back down at my scrumptious meal.

"Butch?" Buttercup suddenly asked in a curious, positive tone. I glanced back up at her and finished chewing the piece of fish that I had stuck in my mouth barely a moment before.

"Yes, Buttercup?"

"I was wondering if you had anything else on your itinerary for tonight. I know that we're gonna be here for two weeks, but I was curious as to whether or not you had something else planned?"

"Me? No, I didn't make any plans, and I don't really have an itinerary for our honeymoon... but I'm one-hundred percent open to suggestions."

"Well, I do have a couple of **_suggestive_** suggestions, if you'd like to know." My eyes grew wide and happy as the fork I was holding slipped out of my hand and fell to the floor.

"...Keep talking," I leaned in forward with increasingly massive interest.

"You know, I'm pretty sure that I don't have to explain it any further. You already get the details."

"No, no... I wanna hear the details," I toyed, becoming more and more drawn in.

"Actually, I think it would be better if I were to make a demonstration." With that, she seized me by my collar and yanked me in for a slobbery kiss. She must have eaten **_way_** too much sexy food, because she was all over me, and so I instinctively went all over her. She pulled away briefly, and then tackled me out of nowhere, over the side of the boat. We plummeted fifteen feet into the chillsome water below, but the rush only ignited the kiss. Other random boat-goers ran to the side and stared down at us in surprise.

"**_Lovers overboard! Lovers overboard! Get the net, captain!_**" One of the servants called out. Buttercup and I heard the sounds of the rickety mechanism lowering into the water to scoop us up, but not once did we part from our slobbering and groping. We didn't even stop while we were being hoisted up, even though we were well aware that we made it a real struggle for them.

Together, Buttercup and I kept flopping around together on the deck like fish for about five more long, hot minutes before our jets cooled. Everyone on board was just frozen in time, watching us as though they had never witnessed so many fireworks. "We're newlyweds," I explained between pants and exasperated laughs, slinging my arm over Buttercup's shoulder as we slowly got to our feet. Silence followed as these gentlemen and gentlewomen stared.

"Damn you, Gherig!" A lady society-type, possibly in her forties, shattered the silence and punched the guy who I assumed was her husband in the arm. He winced.

"**_What the hell, Anna?_**"

"In all our years of marriage, why haven't you ever done that to **_me?_**"

"You never tell me your fantasies! Do you just expect me to think I know your satisfactions?"

"Well, maybe you will after **_this!_**" The lady tackled him and then they started making out heavily on the floor. I shielded Buttercup's eyes.

"Don't look. This might be us, one day," I chuckled and looked away. "Did you have any other plans in mind for tonight?"

"...Well, maybe it can be held off until tomorrow. I'm gonna need more sexy food."

* * *

**There, that's a glimpse as to what the greens are doing, and there will be plenty more for what each couple does as the story unravels. But if you have any ideas for activities, please feel free to PM them to me.**

**Keep enjoying the story, and be sure to review! Feedback of any kind helps!**


End file.
